List of cameos in Disney media
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated shorts The Fox Hunt 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox Crazy Over Daisy 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald Pluto's Christmas Tree 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house The Nifty Nineties Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Hewy, Duey, and Louie tumblr_lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Goofy No Hunting PHOTO 15126356 66470 18660554 ap.jpg|Bambi and his mother Animated Films in the Disney Animated Feature Canon The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi during Mr. Toad's Escape 101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the Twilight Bark scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene The Jungle Book junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5214.jpg|Bambi's mother in the jungle The Rescuers Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a watch in the R.A.S. The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-22363406-400-236-1-.jpg|Same scenery as in The Jungle Book Bambi Rescuers.jpg|Bambi and his mother during Someone's Waiting For You Bird Rescuers.jpg|The Bird from Bambi (April Showers) during Someone's Waiting For You The Fox and the Hound fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|The ducks from Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6045.jpg|The Bird from Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Squirrel from The Sword in the Stone (very beginning) The Black Cauldron Cameo 5 - Tinker Bell in The Black Cauldron.png|Tinker Bell as one of the Fairy Folk The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in a Toy Store Oliver & Company Cameo 7 - Peg, Trusty and Jock in Oliver & Company.png|Peg, Trusty, and Jock during Why Should I Worry Cameo 8 - Pongo in Oliver & Company.png|Pongo during Why Should I Worry Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as 1 of Fagin's watches The Little Mermaid Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance Cameo 10 - Kermit the Frog in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Aladdin Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as Genie's cap The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There Hercules Cameo 22 - Scar in Hercules.PNG|Scar as the Nemean Lion's skin Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp Lilo & Stitch Cameo 26 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in a poster in Nani's room Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Mickey Mouse's Head Cameo 25 - Mulan in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Mulan in the name of a Chinese restaurant Cameo 27 - Cinderella Castle in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Cinderella Castle in a postcard promoting Orlando Cameo 28 - Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch.PNG|Dumbo as a plush in Lilo's room Treasure Planet Cameo 29 - Stitch in Treasure Planet.PNG|Stitch as a toy in Jim Hawkins's room Brother Bear Cameo 30 - Nemo in Brother Bear.PNG|Nemo during the initial scenes (Brother Bear) Chicken Little Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing (Chicken Little) Chicken Little 1.1.png|Mickey Mouse cameo in Chicken Little Meet the Robinsons Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2027 The Princess and the Frog Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float Tangled tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4722.jpg|Pumbaa during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4723.jpg|Pinocchio during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5216.jpg|Three barrels forming a Mickey Mouse Head tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7295.jpg|A Magic Broom at the Town Square. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Sleeping Beauty storybook displayed nest to the window in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7516.jpg|Ariel on a Little Mermaid book on the far right in the Library. Wreck-It Ralph Pixar Animation Studios Toy Story A113 Toy Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family car's license plate Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room A Bug's Life A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appear in the outtakes Toy Story 2 Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from the original Toy Story Ts2bugslife-1-.jpg|A Bug's Life calendar in Andy's room Ts2bugslifebook-1-.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head reading a Bug's Life storybook Ts2bugslifetoys-1-.jpg|A Bug's Life characters as toys in Al's Toy Barn Ts2pinkbear-1-.jpg|A pink bear from the original Toy Story Monsters, Inc. Monstersplane-1-.jpg|Plane toy from Toy Story Monsterswallpaper-1-.jpg|Andy's wallpaper as one of Randall's sheets for camouflage Monstersmarlin-1-.jpg|Marlin on a Sushi restaurant's wallpaper Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie from Toy Story 2, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and the Pixar Ball from Luxo, Jr. in Boo's bedroom Monstersnemo2-1-.jpg|Nemo in a room/closet Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Monstersclown-1-.jpg|Polly Clown from Toy Story Finding Nemo A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Phillip Sherman's camera Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story in the dentist's office Incrediblesfindingnemo.jpg|A boy reading an Incredibles comic book Mikefindingnemo.jpg|Mike Wazowski during the end credits Nemomobile.jpg|Mobile from Boo's room found in the dentist's office The Incredibles A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location Pizza Planet Car in Incredibles.png|Pizza Planet Truck Cars A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train cars-disneyscreencaps_com-10217.jpg|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Ratatouille rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from Up as a dog barking at Remy Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime WALL-E A113 in WALLE.png|A113 in the computer screen Pizza Planet Car in WALL-E.png|Pizza Planet Truck in WALL-E Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Pixar ball inside Dil's house Pizza Planet Car in Up.png|Pizza Planet Club in Up Cars 2 Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2.png|Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2 Brave brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. Tim Burton Films The Nightmare Before Christmas The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas James and the Giant Peach Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Skeleton Pirate Captain. Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. Frankenweenie HNI_0072.JPG|Bambi Live-action films Escape to Witch Mountain EscapeWitchMt-Title.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi in the Opening Credits Tron tron-mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's face during the Solar Sailer Race to Witch Mountain medium_rockstormtroopers.jpg|Stormtroopers in a taxi Live-action/animated films So Dear to My Heart sodear.jpg|The Winds from Fantastia (The Pastoral Symphony) blowing Christopher Columbus' ship Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyToon Studios Films A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room Photo.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|A picture of Mama Hook in Captain Hook's locket The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder when Bagheera and Colonel Hathi tumbled into the water. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the song "W-I-L-D". Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|The It's The Small World After All characters as Genie's transformations Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6830.jpg|Ariel as one of Genie's transformations Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique as an ornament for Goofy's Christmas tree mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Owl as a citizen for the toy drive An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars being formed in the sky when Timon cries for his mother. Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head during Timon and Pumbaa's tumble into the waterfall Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Brer Bear Walt Disney Television Animation Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The Colonal Chip and Dale.jpg|The Colonel (101 Dalmatians) as the laundry man's dog Bonkers Horacio&Gaspar Bonkers.png|Jasper and Horace in Bonkers LoboFeroz Bonkers.png|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers MadHatter11.jpg|The Mad Hatter and the March Hare in Bonkers BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald Duck in Bonkers Aladdin (TV series) :For more images, see Genie's Transformations. Recess pluto_in_recess.JPG|Pluto on his doghouse being carried away by the rain during T.J.'s nightmare in "Rainy Days". owl_in_recess.JPG|Owl making an appearance in "Bachelor Gus". American Dragon: Jake Long Tumblr_m13zlwQpVL1r8ck9r.jpg|Ingrid Third from Fillmore in Jake's Halloween Party Phineas and Ferb 200px-Kim_Possible's_Spot_the_Diff_cameo.jpg|Kim Possible in Phineas and Ferb in the spot the Diff episode: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png|Mortimer Mouse playing a guitar under a tree in the episode "Minnie's Birthday" Touchstone Pictures Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gnomeo & Juliet Kermit in Gnomeo & Juliet.jpg|Kermit the Frog from The Muppets on a T-Shirt Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Lists Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Chicken Little Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Galleries Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Cars Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Peter Pan Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Tron Category:Witch Mountain Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:The Rescuers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:So Dear to My Heart Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Toy Story 2 Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Chicken Little Category:Treasure Planet Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Brother Bear Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Recess Category:American Dragon: Jake Long